Devil summoner: The summoner's return
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: A familiar face returns to the 1930's world of Devil Summoner. Just who is it and why are they here now? A sequel to my first Devil Summoner story.
1. Chapter 1

"Narumi, you know she left because she had to." Raidou said as he watched Narumi make his second cup of coffee. When the older detective failed to comment, Raidou sighed. Adjusting the cap he always wore Raidou headed for the door, Gouto in tow. " I'll see you after I speak with the Herald." He added and Narumi just nodded in response, his back still turned. Giving up, Raidou left closing the door to the detective agency gently behind him.

Once Raidou's footsteps receded, Narumi let out the sigh he'd been holding in. Crossing the room he slumped into his desk chair, setting the cup down on the desk before he frowned.

 _She could have at least called me and...huh, what am I thinking? She's from another time,_ Narumi thought as he reached for the cup only to pause when he heard a thud outside. "Huh?" He muttered, staring towards the door and beyond that the hallway that led outside. "Must have been hearing things." He muttered as he gripped the cup in one hand. But just as he brought the cup to his lips he heard another thud and he fumbled to keep a grip on the cup. "Okay that isn't funny." He grumbled as he frowned at the door only to see it slowly open. "Would it have killed you to knock?"

"Nice...to see you too, Shouhei." I gasped, leaning against the doorway. Before Narumi could react I gave one pained gasp, hand pressed against my forehead before I toppled forward. As I hit the floor side on, the cup in Narumi's hand slipped from his fingers and smashed onto the floor spilling hot coffee everywhere.

When Raidou returned several hours later, Gouto at his heels, he found Narumi kneeling beside the couch. Hearing footsteps Narumi turned his head giving Raidou a clear view of the form lying motionless on the couch. "Jean?"

"Shh..keep it down, Raidou. She's sleeping." Narumi scolded, turning his attention back to Jean just as she let out a low groan. "Sorry but she just showed up and passed out before I even had time to help her onto the couch."

"Did she say anything?" Raiodu asked as he approached the couch staring at Jean as she whimpered. Gouto jumped onto the armrest and Narumi frowned at the cat, tempted to shoo him away until he noticed that Jean's eyes slowly open.

"Where...am I?" I whispered, struggling to rise only to find a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find a set of gold eyes staring back at me. "Narumi? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? Jean, you're in my office." Narumi corrected, unable to hide a grin as I stared up at him with two raised eyebrows. "You cleared the doorway and passed out on me."

"My head aches but I don't remember why. I think I came here with the but after that...my mind's blank. But it's good to see you three." I answered and Narumi's grin grew leaving me with a smaller one as I closed my eyes. "Sorry feel a little sleepy right now." I mumbled, pressing an open palm against my forehead. Before their eyes I curled into myself, knees pressed against my stomach and within a few seconds I was out.

"Well that doesn't answer much." Gouto said to Raidou who watched with interest as Narumi straightened. Moving to the cupboard he opened it and once he returned they saw him holding a folded up blanket in his arms. Carefully he spread it over Jean's body and he smiled when she sighed in her sleep. "Still I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up before we can figure out what attacked her."

"The important thing is Jean's here." Narumi muttered and Raidou just stared at him, eyes unblinking until the older detective coughed. Cheeks slightly red he straightened. "Her attacker's probably still out there." He quickly added and with a nod, Raidou moved towards the hallway leading to the door. "Be careful out there, Raidou." He called out and Gouto rolled his eyes, following at the young summoner's heels.

Hearing the door click Narumi returned his focus back to Jean who had the blanket covering half of her head. Leaning over he carefully pulled it back to reveal her face and he smiled when she snuggled into the blanket.

 _I bet you have some tale to tell us. Guess it'll have to wait until you wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Narumi found himself making his third cup of coffee when he he heard a faint whimper from the direction of the couch. Moving quickly but not quick enough to upset his cup he returned to the office to find me sitting, the blanket he'd left now wrapped half-hazardly around my shoulders. Clearing his throat he grinned when I looked up, giving him a weak smile of my own. Crossing the room he stepped towards me and the smile faded once he noticed the fine sheen of sweat covering my forehead.

"Jean, how are you feeling?" He asked and I sighed, rubbing at my forehead instead of answering. "You don't look so good." He pointed out and I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him while my shoulders quivered.

"Of...course not, Shouhei. Someone...or something attacked me." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I have a killer headache." I added with a wince, closing my eyes in a effort to relieve it. I had only closed them for a few seconds when I felt something touch my forehead and I opened them to find Narumi nearly nose to nose with me, a cloth now pressed to my forehead.

"It's only a compress." Narumi sighed, feining annoyance though I could see a faint smile curling his lips. "Now just hold still would you? I can't help you if you fidget."

Staying perfectly still wasn't easy, especially from the fever running through my body, but I managed to control my body enough to allow Narumi to wipe my forehead. "There. Now mind filling me in?" Narumi asked and I blinked at him, having nearly dozed off in front of him. "Jean, you still there?" He teased and I coughed, slightly embarrassed at being caught sleeping.

"Of course I am, Shouhei." I grumbled looking over his shoulder towards the hallway leading to the door. "Where did Raidou go?" I asked and Narumi paused, his hand on my shoulder. Why I wasn't sure and I couldn't seem to string a single thought together with the fuzzy feeling in my head making it practically impossible.

"He and Gouto went looking for your assaliant." Narumi answered and I blinked, trying to move from the couch but just like before Narumi wouldn't let me. Even gripping my shoulder hard enough to hurt and so I settled back, though not without giving Narumi the deathstare of his life. Which produced a chuckle and another light brush of my forehead. "Even after six months you haven't changed." He told me and I raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Six months?!" I asked and he nodded, settling the cloth down when I stared at him. "But I've only been gone...a month or so."

"Well it has been a few months since I last saw you...I mean since we last saw you." Narumi hurriedly answered and I coughed, a failed attempt at laughing. "So what attacked you anyway?"

"Some kind of demon. At least he looked kind of like one anyway." I replied, scratching at my chin. "If you really want to know I wanted to come back, to Tuskudo Cho. So I used the Ritual of entry and here I am."

"Okay but that doesn't tell me why you're running a fever." Narumi said and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes.

"I entered Tsukudo-Cho a few minutes after walking the Dark Realm and that's right when I came across a tall man. He had long black hair past his shoulders and two piercing cold blue eyes. I started to walk by him and he smiled at me, whispering something I couldn't catch. I paused and he waved to me, beckoning me over. I was a little uneasy but I had my demons with me and I knew if he tried anything I could defend myself." I took a breath, coughing and Narumi leant over giving my back a rub.

"Sorry but what happened next?" Narumi urged and I gave him a tiny smile.

"I walked over to him and he just kept smiling at me, his eyes boring into mine. I started to reach for a tube until he slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not your enemy. I came to offer you an escape," he told me. I was more than a little confused and he chuckled. "I can remove any...unpleasant memories from that tiny mind of yours", he whispered and after he tapped my forehead I took a step back. Before I knew it he was glaring at me and his eyes were so cold. "I offer you a gift and you turn your back on me. So be it. You'll regret it," He snapped and my fingers had barely brushed Fenrir's tube before I felt so dizzy." I took a breath as Narumi looked on, his eyes staring into mine.

"What did he mean by 'removing unpleasant memories'?" Narumi said and I shook my head, clearing the fuzziness from it. "Jean?"

"Sorry but it's hard to concetrate right now. He...did something to my head. When I woke up I found myself lying in an alleyway, my summoning tubes untouched. But when I tried to remember what happened to make me pass out I kept getting flashes of someone being stabbed with a knife...blood everywhere and screaming. So much blood...I think he did something to my head. I got my feet under me and once I could walk, a little unsteady I think, I wandered here. But the strange thing is I keep getting flashes of memories I know don't belong to me." I muttered, leaning back against the couch. "I think he did something...bad to me."

"Are you saying you have someone else's thoughts in your head?" Narumi asked and when I nodded slightly, gritting my teeth against the sharp pain radiating through my skull he tilted his head to one side. "This is a little out there even for you, Jean."

"It might actually be true, Narumi." Raidou said and we both looked at the door to find the summoner standing in the open doorway, his fingers wrapped around a small backpack. "I went looking for your attacker and all I could find was your bag." He told me, walking over and I reached for it nearly overbalancing when a wave of dizziness threatened to make me pass out on the spot.

"Whoa, take it easy." Narumi exclaimed as he pushed me back against the couch, looking towards Raidou for help. The summoner had already moved towards the kitchen before he could ask and he shook his head, slightly impressed. "You'd better fill Raidou in on your demon problem." He told me and I would have nodded if I didn't think it would make me really pass out again. Raidou returned with a glass filled with cold water and I took it gratetfully with shaking hands. I managed a few sips and that helped, making me feel a little clearer.

"The demon...man...whatever messed with my head and now I have someone else's thoughts in my head." I explained to Raidou and Gouto now, the latter lying on the armrest. "I can't figure out how he did it but...it really hurts." I gasped, pressed my hands to each side of my head.

"Jean, just relax." Narumi soothed, quickly grabbing the knife I suddenly pulled from the pocket of my jacket. "Jean, no!" He shouted when it started to move towards my forehead, sweat dripping down my forehead. "Don't you dare." He snapped, his hand gripping mine hard enough to make me release the blade. It hit the floor blade down and got stuck, leaving me shaking even worse.

"I just want them gone." I whimpered, my heart beating wildly at how close I'd been to harming myself.

"Narumi, we should go and see the Herald. She might be able to help Jean." Raidou suggested and I quickly nodded, hiding my tears with my closed fist.

So a short trip later and I was standing beside Narumi as Raidou and Gouto approached the steps of the temple. Actually I was leaning against Narumi's left shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulders to keep me steady as I fought not to throw up on my sneakers. Thankfully it only took a moment for the bell to summon the Herald who took one look at me and she beckoned me over. I barely made the walk there, only a few feet before my legs gave out and the last sound I heard was Narumi calling for help.

"Jean, can you hear me?" Narumi called out but Jean didn't respond, now lying limp in his arms. He looked up when Raidou approached followed by the Herald of Yatagarasu, who immediately knelt beside Jean. Gently she placed an open palm on each side of Jean's head and within the space of a few seconds her hands began to glow. A little shocked, Narumi kept quiet his attention moving between Jean's unconscious form and the Herald's hands.

Narumi opened his mouth but Raidou shook his head slowly and Narumi wisely chose to keep his trap shut. Once the Herald removed her hands they seced glowing and as Narumi stared Jean began to stir, her eyes slowly opening.

"Narumi? What's going...on?" I whispered, coughing and he gave me a tiny smile looking towards the Herald for a moment. "I was asking...a question." I grumbled and he returned his attention back to me, giving me a bigger grin. "Hmph." I mumbled, feeling my eyes begin to close.

"Before you start panicking Jean's still recovering." Gouto muttered and Narumi sighed to himself, lifting Jean into his arms with a slight frown.

"Jean said something about a mystery man attacking her before she found her way back to us. I've only ever heard of one demon able to take human form but his speech leads me to believe it isn't that demon." Raidou explained, hiding a smile when Jean snuggled against Narumi's shirt which left the detective looking a little red faced. After Raidou filled in the cloaked woman about what Jean had said she took almost a full minute to answer.

"This is troubling, Kuzunoha the fourteenth. There have been whispers around the capital from other summoners who have witnessed the same man appearing and disappearing into thin air. But that isn't the only problem." The Herald began, waiting for Narumi who approached the shrine keeping a firm grip on the sleeping Jean.

"Something worse than what he did to Jean?" Narumi snorted and Jean groaned, eyes scrunched shut. "Sorry, dollface." He quickly whispered. stroking her forehead and she soon settled back into a deep sleep.

"There have been reports of several suicides in the Capital. What sets them apart is that all of the victims have taken the life of someone beforehand." The Herald finished and Narumi raised an eyebrow, looking towards Raidou.

"Maybe murder-suicides?" Raidou suggested but the Herald shook her head. "Then you think this man...demon...whatever he is is responsible?"

"I believe so. Neither the murderer nor the victum knew each other." The Herald explained and Narumi looked directly at Jean's sleeping face, his thumb tracing her forehead.

"Jean did meet the same man. While we were talking to her she produced a knife and...tried to harm herself." Raidou said, not looking at Narumi who narrowed his eyes at the summoner. "She pulled a knife, Narumi. When has Jean ever threatened to harm herself?"

"Never and you know it. What kind of question is that?" Narumi mumbled after a pause and Raidou met his glare with a nod. "Now I'm heading back to the agency." He added, turning his back on Raidou and the Herald.

"Raidou's only speaking the truth." Gouto said with an eyeroll. "Maybe we should head back with them, just in case that man...whatever tries anything again."

"Thank you for your assistance, Herald." Raidou said with a quick bow and she nodded, moving up the steps. She had disappeared into the darkness of the shrine by the time Raidou and Gouto reached Narumi's side.

"Narumi, wait for us. Jean's not safe until we reach the agency." Raidou warned and Narumi just snorted though he slowed enough for Raidou to catch up. Together they headed back to the streetcar and after a very silent trip back, and more than a few stares, they arrived back in Tsukudo-Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should be the one going out there to look for him." Narumi protested and Raidou crossed his arms, fixing his friend with one raised eyebrow.

"Narumi, if he's really a demon only summoners can see him. Besides I stand more of a chance taking him on." Raidou countered and Narumi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway someone needs to be here to look after Jean and you're the man for the job." He added, hiding a smile behind the brim of his hat when Narumi grinned. Narumi turned his head towards Jean, the latter propped up on the couch with two pillows and nearly buried under the largest and warmest blankets Narumi could find in the agency.

"You could be right but...Raidou?" He groaned when he noticed that the summoner had left while Narumi was distracted. "You did that on purpose!" He snapped and Gouto sniggered, leaping from the windowstil into the street to follow the summoner.

Crossing his arms, Narumi leant against his desk grinding his teeth. "Huh trust that kid to use the oldest trick in the book. Trust me to fall for it, too. Still at least this way I can be sure Jean's safe." He muttered to himself, glancing towards her with a slight smile. "Wonder if she's awake yet."

"Ugh...if this is awake...you can keep it." I groaned, slipping my hand from under a blanket. Rubbing at the bridge of my nose I blinked open my eyes instantly shutting them against the light of the room. "Ohh...way too bright." I muttered and Narumi stifled a laugh, his footsteps moving closer to my bed. Or whatever it was I was lying on.

"You almost sound like me the last time I was hungover. I think asking you if you're feeling better is a bad idea." Narumi chuckled and I opened one eye, staring at him with a closed mouth.

"Yes it is, Shouhei." I muttered after a long pause and he chuckled, kneeling beside my makeshift bed. "Where's Raidou?" I asked, feeling the blanket that reached to the the base of my chin shifting.

"Looking for your demon, Jean." Narumi answered as he adjusted my blanket, giving me a quick smile when I tried unsuccessfully to stiffle a yawn. Though he immediately frowned when I tried to rise, going so fas as to push his open palm against my shoulder forcing me to lay back. "You on the other hand are staying put." He added and I snorted, pushing my head deeper into the pillow.

"You do realize I'll just leave as soon as you take your eyes off me, Narumi?" I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow, resting his hand on my head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open. I doubt you could take more than a step towards the door before you collapse." Narumi teased, blinking when I pushed back the blankets covering me. Taking a deep breath I used my hands to push myself up, swaying a little when I stood. Despite Narumi's teasing I managed three stumbling steps and I turned my head, giving him a weak grin before my legs chose that exact moment to give out.

Instantly I felt Narumi's arm around my shoulders and I fixed him with a stare as his other arm wrapped around my waist.

Surprised by his swiftness I let him lead me back onto my bed though the moment he reached for the edge of my blanket I pulled them back. "Jean, I was only going to..." He started until I shook my head at him.

"I...I'm sorry. Not feeling like myself right now." I mumbled, eyes looking at my fingers as I fiddled with the hem of the blanket. "I just wanted to be the one going after him." I explained and he gave me a lopsided smile, his own hands covering my own. I hadn't even realized they were shaking until he gave them a squeeze.

"Jean, you know you need to rest right? You're injured remember?" Narumi reminded me and I gave him a slow nod, silently hoping Raidou didn't cross paths with that demon. "Now are you going to sleep or do I have to use force?"

"What exactly did you have in mind, Narumi?" I whispered, surprising myself a little though the faint blush that spread across Narumi's cheeks made it worth it. I heard Narumi clear his throat as I lay back, my eyes closing while the detective struggled with a response.

"I was only joking, Jean." After a pause he coughed. "What did **you** have in mind?" He added only noticing that Jean was already fast asleep and he gave him an eyeroll.

Though he brightened when he noticed that the fingers on her left hand were still clutched around his own and after studying her sleeping face he gently released her hand. "Typical. Just when our talk starts to get interesting you fall asleep on me." He whispered and Jean mumbled something, shifting onto her right side. "Never noticed how cute you look when you're sleeping, Jean." He muttered to himself not knowing that a certain summoner had heard every word.

As soon as I heard his footsteps moving away from my bed I cracked open an eye, making sure he was gone before I slipped a hand under the blanket. After a few seconds the hand emerged with a summoning tube in one slightly shaky hand and I grinned to myself, whispering as I held it towards the floor.

A burst of light and Fenrir appeared, shaking his head before he turned towards me. "Summoner, are you well?" He asked moving immediately to my side when I coughed.

"A little weak but I'll be alright, Fenrir. You know you can just call me Jean?" I whispered and he nodded, kneeling beside me. When I ran my hand through the fur covering his head he growled softly and that brought a smile to my face despite feeling worse than I let on to my first demon partner. "If I'd been faster..." I began only to feel my eyelids growling heavy. The last thing I remember is Fenrir gently nuzzling my face before everything faded.

Narumi returned a few minutes later to find Jean fast asleep, her right hand dangling off the blanket. He smiled as he moved closer only pausing when he saw her hand hover in midair, briefly moving from left to right before her hand flopped onto the couch again. Shaking his head, Narumi returned to his desk as he struggled to explain what he'd just witnessed.

"Must have been a demon but I didn't see Jean summon one." Narumi muttered keeping his voice as low as possible so he didn't wake her. "Probably Fenrir." He added, pulling out his chair before he sat. "Guess I can use the time to start the file on this case."

Sliding a fresh piece of paper into his typewriter, Narumi's fingers lightly moved over the keys. As he typed Narumi hummed to himself, leaving only to make himself a fresh cup of coffee when the first one turned cold without him noticing. It wasn't until Raidou returned with Gouto at his heels that Narumi looked up, half a page already typed.

"Nice to see he's working for a change." Gouto chuckled as Raidou walked over to the desk. Rising from his chair, Narumi stretched his arms above his head giving the younger detective a nod he reached for his coffee cup. Taking a sip he grimaced once he found it had turned cold.

"So how did the search go?" Narumi asked, glancing towards Jean who had moved onto her left side while he had been working. Getting a slow head shake in response he scratched at his cheek. "No go huh?"

"He's very good at hiding apparently. We even tried the Dark Realm and he wasn't there. Which makes me think he can stay in his human disguise a lot longer than your average demon." Raidou answered, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow as Narumi headed towards the couch. "How is Jean?"

"Still feeling lousy. But at least I can stay awake this time." I muttered, opening my eyes to see Raidou standing beside the desk. "Nice to see you, Raidou. I can't believe that monster gave you the slip. Just wait until I get a hold of him...whatever." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I saw Narumi looking me with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't even think about it, Jean." He muttered and I snorted, failing at copying his glare.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" I taunted, tugging the blanket off my body. Narumi just watched in silence as I climbed from the bed, legs trembling slightly. This time he didn't stop me as I started to walk towards the desk, barely making it before my legs decided to give way. Quick as a flash of lightning Raidou caught my arm, leading me back to my bed despite my barely audible protests.

"That was a foolish move, Jean. You need to rest right now." Gouto scolded, his tail flicking towards me when I shook my head. "For once I agree with Narumi." He added and I raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Why are you being so stubborn, dollface?" Narumi asked as I rubbed at my eyes, trying to ignore the sting of tears in them.

"If I'd been quicker he wouldn't have laid a finger on me." I told them and Fenrir growled softly, nuzzling my right hand. Giving him a tiny smile I gave the wolf demon a head pat and he growled again. "I know I shouldn't be so down on myself but...I'm supposed to be a summoner now. Not a pushover."

"You are a lot of things, Jean but a pushover isn't one of them." Narumi commented and I gave a weak laugh, staring at him until he scratched one side of his hair.

"Excuse me?" I pretended to growl though I couldn't help giggling when he coughed, cheeks turning slightly red and even Raidou lowered his hat to hide his own grin. "Ohh I get it. That was supposed to be a compliment right? Nice try, Narumi."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's our next move?" I asked a few hours later, taking a sip from the coffee Narumi handed me. Getting an eyebrow raise from my trouble I rolled my eyes at him. "So I'm guessing I can't come with you." I muttered, looking towards Raidou for help. But even the other summoner in the room slowly shook his head and I sighed looking at Fenrir who nuzzled my outstretched hand.

"Sorry, Jean but you're not back to full strength yet. Otherwise we'd be happy to have you working alongside us. Don't take it too personally." Gouto told me, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks but I can't help feeling a little left out. I mean I am a summoner after all and I kind of promised I'd help out as much as I can." I responded and Fenrir growled softly, glaring at Narumi even if he couldn't see my demon.

"Look if you're that bored I can find something for you to do." Narumi suggested and I snorted, my eyebrows lowered towards the older detective who shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, dollface." He added and I snorted, chewing my lower lip for a moment.

"Well since I had no other options what help do you need?" I answered and he raised both eyebrows at me, making me giggle at the face he pulled. "Lighten up, Shouhei." I sighed mostly to myself as Fenrir chuckled.

"Well since you asked I could use your help sorting out the archives." Narumi told me and with a nod I climbed to my feet. Instantly at my side, Fenrir raised his head so I could press my hand onto the top of his head to keep my balance.

As we followed Narumi towards the shelves I blinked, looking up at all of the boxes. Noting the wide-eyed stare Narumi let out a laugh. "Not all of them, Jean. Just half a dozen or so." He chuckled when I blinked at him.

Shaking his head, Gouto watched on with something close to amusement on his feline face as Narumi handed me a cardboard box filled to the brim with papers. I started to kneel intending to set it down until I nearly dropped it, my arms still a little shaky. But with Fenrir's help I managed to right them and I let out a breath carefully setting them down on the floor.

"Take it easy." Narumi told me and I narrowed my eyes at him as I started to unpack the box, ignoring the detective for the moment. Shaking his head at me Narumi returned his attention to another box and as he pulled it from the shelf he heard muttering coming from my direction. "Are you talking to me, Jean?" He asked and I glanced up, Fenrir shaking his head unseen at my shoulder.

"No, I was talking to Fenrir." I replied, turning my head back to my demon who rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to help you and not talk." I added with a low growl that sounded a lot like Fenrir.

"I didn't say that. Why are you acting so cold towards me?" Narumi asked and I muttered something under my breath. "Pardon?"

"I said I wanted to help and you try and turn me into your secretary. That's not what I'm trained for, Shouhei." I snapped at him, rising from the floor the box forgotten.

"Slow down, Jean. You can't go out there injured and you did mention that you're bored so I thought..." He trailed off when I crossed my arms against my chest.

"You thought what? Despite what you think I can take care of myself and one demon isn't enough to take me down." I pointed out and Narumi waved a hand in front of his face.

"I know that. Look if you want to take that demon on in your state then fine. The door's that way." Narumi shot back and I shook my head, moving towards the door with a shoulder shrug. Fenrir glared at the detective before he hurried after his summoner who paused at the door waiting for Narumi to apologize. With no apology was forthcoming I growled and despite Gouto's warning I stormed out, slamming the door in my wake once Fenrir had exited.

"Well that was smart. Good going, Narumi." Gouto muttered and at his side Raidou shook his head at the detective who managed to look a little guilty.

"Me and my big mouth." Narumi muttered as he headed to the hat rack to retrieve his derby. With it now placed firmly over his hair he started for the front door only for Raidou to block his path to the door. "Now what?"

"I'll go after her. I doubt she'd listen to you now anyway." Raidou answered and Narumi could only stare as he left, Gouto giving Narumi a head shake before he followed at the young summoner's heels.

"Is everyone mad at me today?" Narumi muttered to himself, scratching at the side of his head.

After leaving the agency I tried to hurry so I could put as much distance between it and myself though I made it as far as a block before I had to rest. Despite my objections I knew that Narumi had been right that I was in no condition to be racing around Tsukudo Cho.

"Jean, we should go back." Fenrir told me, allowing me to lean against his side to keep my balance. "Narumi is right." He muttered and I chewed my lower lip, torn between wanting to return and staying where I was mostly to spite Narumi.

"Jean, wait for us." Gouto called and I looked up to him heading my way with Raidou just behind him. Breathing a little heavily I waited for them to reach Fenrir and I. "Jean, what do you think you're doing running away like that?" Gouto scolded and I actually hung my head before I could stop myself.

"Getting away from the pig-headed, idiot of a detective." I answered back and Gouto narrowed his eyes at me. "He thinks I'm completely helpless." I added with a one-armed shrug.

"That's not it, Jean. You were attacked by a powerful demon and now look at you. You can barely stay on your feet. What hope do you have at defeating him right now?" Raidou said and I shrugged with both arms this time almost stumbling over my own feet in the process.

"Look at you and tell me you can take down a demon in your state?" Gouto asked me in a low voice and I grimaced, holding an open palm over my forehead with my other palm pressed into Fenrir's soft fur. "I didn't think so."

Taking a step towards me, Raidou wrapped an arm around my shoulders to support me and with his and Fenrir's help I hobbled back to the agency. Every step made my growing headache worse I still made it back in one piece.

Frustrated at being left behind, Narumi sat behind his desk. Hoping to distract himself he started to work on the current case file but every time he tried to type something he found himself glancing at the doorway secretly hoping his friends would reappear. They did and he glanced up once he heard the door creak open, Raidou supporting me with Gouto just in front. Unseen, Fenrir followed walking straight through the door his attention fixed on his summoner.

"Jean, what happened?" Narumi asked, rising from his chair and I just sighed barely able to lift my head. "Headache huh? Hang on I have something that'll help." He added with a tiny smile and after leaning over he grabbed something from the desk drawer.

"Thanks, Narumi." I breathed, taking the offered tablets and without hesitating I swallowed them grimacing from the bitter taste. Hearing Narumi chuckle at the face I pulled I gave him one of my best glares and Gouto cracked a grin, Raidou lowering his cap to hide a smile.

"Maybe next time you should take water with them." Narumi suggested with an even bigger smile.

The next morning after a full night's sleep I stretched, yawning a little. "Much better." I grinned and Narumi, who sat behind his desk smoking a cigarette, gave me a nod in agreement.

"You do look a lot better. Ready to search for your demon now?" Gouto asked and I nodded though before I could leave Narumi waved me over.

"What's up?" I asked Narumi who grinned at from. From under the desk he set something down and I stared at the revolver. "Is that...mine?"

"I've been keeping it every since you left. Call it a souvenir at the time." Narumi explained, blushing furiously when I kissed his cheek as a thank you gesture.

The slight weight of my revolver in my jacket pocket made memories of my previous trip to Tsukudo Cho slip into my head. Even with the barrier that the Herald of Yatagarasu somehow managed to place inside my mind, I began to worry about what would have happened had Narumi and Raidou not brought me to the Herald.

 _I might have done the same as all of those other poor people. Taken my own life or someone else's, I though with a grimace._

At my side Fenrir remained on guard for any sign of our newest enemy or another threat. So far nothing had happened but I still kept my guard up and my fingers brushed the revolver for the fifth time before Gouto, now trotting at my feet stared up at me.

"You need to relax, Jean. I know you're a little jumpy but that barrier will keep those false memories out of your head." Gouto assured me and I nodded at him, taking my hand off the weapon.

"I hope so, Gouto. I can't believe I nearly..." I stopped with a head shake, ignoring a few odd stares from a older couple as we walked past them. "Nope, I need to forgot about that."

"It doesn't help you if you keep thinking about it." Raidou said and I gave him a weak grin as we walked towards the end of the block.

"I'm just wondering what Narumi's doing while we're looking for that demon. He can't see demons can he?" I asked and Raidou shook his head, leaving me chewing my lips. "Then how can he help?"

"For someone who claimed just to be friends with that idiot you seem to spend a lot of time thinking about him." Gouto commented and I felt my cheeks heat up, my gaze moving to the sky above as I willed my cheeks to stop burning.

"Very funny, Gouto" I stammered and Gouto chuckled as I started to walk faster hoping no one else noticed that I hadn't rebuffed the idea.

After an hour searching Tsukudo Cho with no results an idea came to mind and I turned to Raidou who looked back at me with a puzzled expression as I smiled. "We should head to the Dark Realm." I told them and Gouto tilted his head to one side, eyes unblinking at me.

"Why do you think that?" Gouto asked me and I rubbed my forehead, having been hoping at least Gouto understood my plan. Then he smiled at me. "Maybe he's made his way into the Dark Realm which would explain why we've had no luck so far at finding him."

"Yeah that's what I've been thinking since yesterday." I replied and Raidou stared at me, unblinking until I shrugged. "Okay maybe since this morning." I admitted and he gave me a tiny smile before he started to make his way towards a streetcar leaving me to race after him.

While we made our way towards the Nameless Shrine, Narumi busied himself by sorting through the files I'd started but hadn't finished before I stormed out.

As he did a folder caught his eye and he picked it out of the box, setting the box back down on floor. "I can't believe this is about the first time we met." Narumi muttered to himself, a smile crossing his lips as he flicked through the folder's pages. After a pause his fingers touched the photo Tae had snapped; the shock at being caught getting very close caught on both mine and Narumi's faces.

Then he blinked and shaking his head he quickly pocketed the photo. "I thought Tae promised to destroy it. I should have know she wouldn't listen to me. Once again." Returning to his desk he sat and with a little smile he set the photo in the very bottom drawer before he slid it closed, returning to the case file.

At the same time I ran after Raidou who started to head towards the Nameless Shrine as soon as we arrived in Shinoda. I reached him as he rang the bell and with a slightly breathless grin I watched as the Herald appeared from somewhere inside the shrine.

"Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth, is something amiss?" She asked and I stepped forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Raidou and Gouto. "I see you have Summoner Jean with you. Greetings."

"Good morning." I replied, offering a little bow before I cleared my throat. "Sorry but we need to go to the Dark Realm."

"Of course but may I ask which one?" The Herald asked and I found myself a little puzzled. Thankfully, Gouto cleared his throat this time with a low purr and when he stepped forward I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Right now we're not too sure since he vanished from Tsukudo Cho. But we know he isn't there since we already searched there." Gouto said and I gave him a lopsided grin, grateful I wasn't the only one stuck.

"How about Dark Ginza-Cho then?" Raidou suggested and I had to agree mainly since I couldn't think of anything else.

"Vey well." The Herald raising her hands and as she began to speak a language I'd heard somewhere before but couldn't place I felt a darkness sweep over Raidou, Gouto and I. I briefly grimaced and Raidou reached out, giving my right hand a quick squeeze and I let out a breath trying not to move as we were swept into Dark Ginza-Cho.

The odd feeling in the pit of my stomach vanished once we touched down though I gave a tiny yelp when I nearly lost my balance as we landed. Purring softly in the cat version of a laugh Gouto started to wander away from our group and with a grin I produced a summoning tube, calling Fenrir out who immediately nuzzled my outstretched hand in greeting.

"It is good to see you again, Jean." Fenrir growled softly and I smiled, rubbing his head before we set off after Gouto with Raidou right behind us.

While we began our search of Dark Ginza-Cho, Narumi poked through the case file that concerned our first meeting.

"I still can't believe Jean came back. Even Raidou thought she was gone for good and that I should move on. Glad I didn't take his advice." Narumi muttered as he flicked through the files and once he found the ones Jean had typed up herself he broke into a smile again. "She'd make a pretty good secretary if she wasn't already a summoner like Raidou. Well, maybe not like Raidou." He thought with a tiny smirk when his thoughts flashed back to the photo. Then he shook himself and resumed his attention on sorting the box.

 _I really need to get my piorities straight and forgot about that one time we had together before Tae interrupted us. Though if she hadn't walked in on us and taken that photo I wonder if...okay where am I going with_ _ **that**_ _train of thought?_

Though as Narumi returned his attention back to the case files he had a smile plastered across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite having Raidou, Gouto and Fenrir at my sides I still felt a little nervous about entering the Dark Realm. Then I remembered I'd already searched Dark Tsukudo Cho and nothing had happened so I found myself relaxing. Not a whole lot but enough so that I wasn't getting constant stares from Raidou and Gouto.

"I hope we find him because when we do I'll make him pay for what he's done." I growled and Fenrir raised his head at me, the wolf's eyes looking up to see my hands shaking.

"You need to calm down, Jean." Gouto warned but I didn't pay him more than a second's attention when we all heard a low chuckle. "He's here." He said as there was a flash of light bright enough to make everyone present shield their eyes. Blinking my eyes to clear them I took a single step back when a familar face appeared several feet in front of us, a cold smile on his lips.

"So the girl returns. I thought you would be dead by now due to my...gift." The man chuckled and I narrowed my eyes my fingers reaching for the revolver before he shook his head. "You should be grateful I allowed you to live." He told me and at my side Fenrir growled, Raidou already reaching for his sword.

"Let me live? You messed up my mind and I almost..." I trailed off, reminded of the knife that I had nearly cut myself with. "You need to be stopped. Oh and for your information I'm a woman not a girl."

"I'm helping people and you want to stop me?" The man protested and I snarled, barely aware that I'd started to walk towards him until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I looked up to find Raidou standing there. "Listen to your friend, girl. He knows I'm much too powerful for you to take on." He taunted and I growled, shaking off Raidou's hand before I rushed towards the man.

But before I could get off a shot he vanished and I skidded to a halt, in shock. "Jean, behind you!" Gouto warned and I spun around just as the man appeared, his closed fist coming at my face. I managed to take another step back blocking the blow with my gun but the strength behind the blow knocked the gun out of my hands and it skidded across the ground.

Weaponless I used my fists but he blocked them without any effort, grabbing my fist and before my friends' eyes he threw me away. I rolled to stop myself for slamming into the ground but the move left me winded but by then Raidou launched his own attack, Orthrus appearing in a flash of light. Coughing I pushed myself up by my elbows not even noticing that I'd torn my pants until I felt a sharp pain radiating there and I glanced down to see a splash of blood just below my right knee.

"Jean, pay attention!" Gouto shouted and I quickly climbed to my feet, forgetting about the pain before I rushed to help Raidou. Fenrir immediately moved to my aid and I nodded at him, racing to retrieve my fallen weapon. Furious at being set upon the man, or whatever he was, blocked Raidou's sword thrusts with his arm before he struck a blow that left Raidou dizzy. Blood dripping down his arm the man growled something and just as I retrieved my weapon I saw a demon appear behind him.

"He's a summoner too?!" I breathed before I took aim at his chest. Shaking off the dizziness Raidou swung his sword and the man dodged, Orthrus leaping forward and when one of its heads clamped down on his outstretched arms he let out a roar that made me cringe. "I supposed to be fighting not standing around." I scolded myself, pulling another summoning tube from under my jacket.

Calling to the demon inside I unleashed Ukobach who grinned, looking at me for my command. "Use Maragi on that man." I told Ukobach, pointing to the one who had Orthrus' jaw clamped onto his arm. Still trying to shake the beast off he called to his demon, Okuninushi who immediately blasted Orthrus with Bufudyne which froze the pyro demon on the spot.

Growling softly, the man managed to escape Orthrus's jaws and I groaned as his demon knocked the frozen Orthrus aside. Raidou raised his gun firing off a shot but the summoner dodged, appearing to vanish and reappear before he had a chance to hit him. Still a little shaken by my fall I paused though when the summoner commanded Okuninushi to attack me next I narrowed my eyes, Ukobach grinned launching a Maragi that nearly burned the summoner's cheek.

"This time I won't go easy on you!" He snapped at me until Raidou swung his sword, slicing into his right arm. The man growled, clutching his bleeding limb against his chest. "You'll pay!" With a roar his demon rushed towards Raidou next and Fenrir growled, a jet of fire shooting towards our enemy. Okuniushi blocked it with a blast of Bufudyne before he blasted Fenrir and I cried out as my demon was frozen solid.

Without thinking I raced towards him and Raidou shouted a warning, Orthrus rushing to my aid as a burst of ice shot towards me. The ice magic caught Raidou's demon this time and he groaned as it froze, both mouths half open. "Jean, look out!" Gouto's voice called out and I turned in time to see a fist coming for me. I saw blood flying as the fist connected with my left eye and I cried out in pain, feeling my eye already swelling from the blow to my face.

I landed in a heap on the ground and Raidou charged forward, his summoning tube already visible but our enemy just laughed, despite his bleeding limb he raised a hand. Not even breaking a sweat Raidou aimed, firing a shot of his firearm only to have the bullet come within inches of the man before it bounced off an barrier that glowed a bright green for a moment before it vanished.

"A dragons jaw? He can create them?" Gouto spoke as I stumbled to my feet, one hand over my sore eye. His eyes narrowed he took a step towards Raidou. "What kind of summoner are you?"

"A more powerful one than your student, Gouto. And an even more experienced one than that...woman." The man taunted, Okuninushi at his side. Recalling his demon he grinned at me. "Come after me when you're stronger. I'm Haruki Rokurou." He added and with a flash of light he vanished out of the Dark Realm, leaving me confused.

"Jean, what were you thinking?" Gouto scolded as Raidou slammed his sword into the ice keeping both our demons imprisoned. Shaking the icicles from his body, Fenrir hurried to my side growling softly. "You never take your eyes off your opponent under any circumstances."

"I didn't see you helping." I snapped back and Raidou raised an eyebrow at me, Orthrus growling softly once he was freed next.

"Jean, control yourself." Gouto told me and I snorted, returning my gun back to my pocket. "You need better control of your emotions."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted so loudly both summoner and mentor stared at me. Breathing hard I glared at the pair of them. "Stop telling me how to fight. You're not my teacher and I don't want one." I added in a lower voice and without sparing them a single glance I headed for the *, leaving them speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" Gouto muttered, stretching before he looked up at Raidou. The summoner just shrugged and after he recalled Orthrus he followed but Jean had already left.

"Stupid cat. Thinking he's better than me." I grumbled once I reappeared in Ginza-Cho. Glancing around I sighed to myself as I discovered I didn't know how to get back home from where I was.

"Hey summoner that was hotheaded even for me." Ukobach cackled and I shrugged, looking around for a streetcar or failing that someone to ask for directions. After a lot of aimless wandering I found a young couple talking and after clearing my throat I asked them politely for directions, trying to hide my injured eye. They seemed a little shaken by my bloodied appearance and offered instead to direct me to the nearest hospital, which I quickly declined.

Once I arrived at the streetcar stop I let out a breath, both of my demons looking up to see me still trying to hide my eye. Or the tears welling in my eyes. Thankfully no one gave me more than a quick look when I narrowed my one visible eye, sitting at the back with Fenrir curled up beside me on the floor and Ukobach sitting beside me.

More than once I had to politely tell him not to try his fire magic on nearby passengers and once we arrived back in Tsukudo Cho I breathed out, keeping my eye closed. Limping a little from the wound in my leg I made my way slowly back to Narumi's detective agency and once I reached the door I grasped the doorknob, my demons glancing at each other then me.

My hand shaking a little I took a deep breath to steady myself before I opened the door, relaxing a little once I headed inside the building. Once my two demons joined me I headed down the small hallway leading into the office.

"Hmm that took a while. Did you have any luck in finding that...Jean?!" Narumi's voice greeted me from behind his desk, a piece of toast heading towards his mouth. The moment he saw me stumble into the room, my left eyes scrunched shut and blood dripping from my leg onto the floor he dropped the toast.

I looked up when he rushed towards my side, his gaze going to my left eye first. I didn't react until he lightly touched my eye and I hissed causing Narumi to take his hand away. "Sorry but that eye needs to be treated. Hang on I should have some ice. Take a seat on the couch." Narumi apologized and I wanted to argue until he placed a hand over my shoulder and I raised my head, staring at him for a long moment.

"Fine." I muttered, the dull ache in my left eye making both of my eyes water causing my sight to blur. Unable to see properly I nearly walked straight into the table directly in front of the couch and even with Narumi's arm on my shoulder I yelp as my injured leg brushed the edge of the table. Hissing under my breath I limped to the couch, falling into it with a sigh.

Leaving the room for several minutes, Narumi returned with a bowl half filled with ice and a hand towel. Setting it down on the table in front of me he noticed, with a tiny smile that my head had drooping towards my chest. Dropping a handful of ice into the cloth he wrapped it before he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"You still with me?" He asked and I raised my head to find a hand towel inches from my face. I recoiled and Narumi nearly burst out laughing until I whimpered, clamping a hand over my face again. "I need to put some ice on that eye. I promise I'll be careful okay?" He offered and I gazed at him from behind one open eye.

"After that can you look at my leg?" I replied and he nodded, head tilted to one side for a moment. Shaking his head at me, Narumi moved the cloth closer and as it touched my eye I jerked a pained yelp and he sighed. "It hurts okay?" I growled and he just gave me a tiny smile, raising the cloth only when I gave him a tiny nod.

This time I clutched a couch cushion, gripping it tighter and tighter as he gently pressed the cold cloth against my swollen eye. "Any better?" Narumi asked and I lifted my other hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Good to know. Can you hold the cloth on your eye? Then I can look at your leg." He asked and I raised my hand, my hand brushing his own before I clutched the cloth.

"I must have torn the pant leg when Haruki Rokurou tried to punch me the first time." I told Narumi who looked up from his examination of my torn pants to stare at me. When his eyes narrowed I swallowed and once he saw me looking shaken he shook himself.

"I'm not mad at you, Jean." Narumi quickly explained and I gave him a one-eyed stare until he chuckled softly. "Why would I be angry at you? Now let's see that leg." After a few minutes of trying to look at the scrape through my right leg he sighed in frustration. "Sorry but those pants need to come off." He told me and I gasped, staring at him with red cheeks until he cottoned on to what he'd just said.

"I meant I need to check that cut and I can't do that with your pants covering the wound. I didn't mean to say it like that it just slipped out." Narumi stammered and I couldn't help it then, giggling as he stared at me with two bright red cheeks. "Geeze you're not helping dollface." He grumbled though he had a smile on his face until he saw something run down my cheeks. Watching me curiously, Ukobach and Fenrir sat on the floor as my laughter subsided into a series of choking sobs.

Shocked, Narumi didn't react at first but when I whimpered from the pain of my eye he sat beside me on the couch. Immediately I moved towards him and he drapped an arm around my shoulders when I buried my face in his shirt, my sobs muffled.

"Hey it's okay. Shhh." Narumi soothed, rubbing my back as my shoulders shook. Feeling a little awkward Narumi rubbed slow circles around my back until my shoulders stopped shaking and I raised my head, rubbing at my one good eye with the back of my palm. "What happened to you? And where's Raidou and Gouto?" He asked and I coughed, rubbing at my eye again.

"Probably back in Dark Ginza-Cho. Gouto can stay there for all I care." I replied in a small voice, relaxing my hold on Narumi's back. "Can you look at my leg now?" I asked, changing the subject and Narumi fixed me with both eyebrows raised.

"I'll give you a change of pants and then I'll check the wound. Just let me know if it hurts or you're uncomfortable." Narumi offered and I nodded, moving the cloth back to my eye. Narumi left the room for a few minutes giving my demons time to wander over, Fenrir nuzzled my leg while Ukobach stared at my leg.

"Are you alright, Jean?" Fenrir asked and I gave him a slight nod, hoping neither could see my lips quivering. "If you are sure." He added and I gave his head a pat, pulling my summoning tubes from out of my jacket.

"You guys could do with a rest too. Thanks for your help." I whispered, calling them back to their tubes and once I returned the tubes to the pocket in my jacket I heard footsteps heading my way.

"Talking to Fenrir again?" Narumi asked returning to my side with another clean cloth, a pair of suit pants and small box in his hands. "They're painkillers." He explained once he noticed my eyes on the box. Setting them down he sat beside me and I shifted back to give him more room. "Darn you still need to change. Hadn't thought of that." He muttered and I gave a giggle.

"If you can turn around for a few minutes I'll change." I replied and he quickly nodding, rising quick enough to leave me grinning. I reached down gritting my teeth before I unzipped my pants. Pulling them off was another matter altogether and Narumi couldn't help glancing back only to get a cloth thrown at his face. "Don't you dare sneak a peek!" I yelped, red faced as I pulled the pants down over my wound. Dropping the bloodstained pants into a heap on the floor I grabbed the clean ones, pulling them up enough to hide my underwear.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Narumi asked, holding the wet cloth in his fingers. Resisting the urge to roll my eye at him I sat back on the couch before I cleared my throat and the detective turned around to find me sitting there, keeping a firm grip on the borrowed pants. "Okay so do you want me to check what the damage is?"

"Just...be really careful. It stings." I begged and he nodded, sitting beside me. "Um...this is so embarrassing." I muttered as I started to slide the pants down and right when Narumi caught a glimpse of my light blue underpants he blinked.

"Wait a minute. You could have just rolled them up enough to show me the cut." Narumi suggested and I covered myself with a growl, my lips quivering again but for an entirely different reason now.

"If I could see properly I'd kick you so hard." I grumbled as he chuckled beside me, helping me roll up my pants enough to expose the tear in my skin. I bit back a whimper and even Narumi cringed at the blood dripping down my leg.

"Probably looks worse than it is. I'll give it a clean first and then we'll see." Narumi said and I watched, my leg aching as he lightly cleaned away the blood covering the wound. Once he did I managed a weak smile, despite the ache when I saw that he was right; under the blood I could see two or three cuts but they were shallow. "See I was right? How are you holding up, Jean?" Narumi asked and I winced before I gave him a weak smile not convincing him in the slightest. "Okay you really need to tell me if you're hurting." He muttered, pressing the clean cloth against my leg and I hissed.

"Alright it bloody hurts. There, you happy now?" I snapped at him and Narumi just chuckled, returning his attention back to my cuts. He only left my side to grab fresh bandages from the desk drawer and I tilted my head to one side, cloth still keeping my eye closed as he carefully wrapped my leg. I winced once or twice but Narumi's hands were surprisingly gentle and he finished within a few minutes.

 _He's really gentle with those hands of his. I wonder why I never paid much attention to that the first time I came here. It's nice to have someone so kind looking after you._

Distracted by my thoughts I didn't notice Narumi finishing wrapping my leg but when he glanced up at me he paused, noting the flush of my cheeks.

 _Is she feeling alright? Apart from the eye her wounds weren't as bad as they looked so why is she staring at me like that?_

"Jean, hello?" Narumi called and my head jerked, my eye focused on Narumi who blinked back at me. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"Just a little tired I guess. Not doing so well at this devil summoning thing am I?" I asked and Narumi shook his head, reaching over and I cracked a smile when his hand clasped mine. "Hey...thanks for looking out for me. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since I arrived back."

"No need to apologize, Jean. We all have our bad days." Narumi protested and I shook my head, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"But I...I want to make it up to you. You've been so good to me even after I stormed out and I want to make it up to you...somehow." I mumbled, getting close enough so we were almost nose to nose.

"Like how exactly?" Narumi whispered, cheeks slightly red at how close we were now sitting.

"I'll...think of something. Just give me a minute." I whispered back, leaning in without hesitating and after a brief hesitation of his own Narumi mirrored my movements.

Feeling his lips on mine caused a low whine to emerge from the depths of my throat and it only increased when Narumi opened his mouth further making it became an open mouthed kiss, one that made my head, not to mention my stomach, feel light. Very soon I felt Narumi's tongue brush against my own so I opened my own mouth enough to allow it inside and then I was clutching at the back of shirt, moaning muffled by his tongue and my own.

In the back of Narumi's mind he knew that he was moving a little fast but when I lay back against the couch cushions he leant over me, giving me a smile that sent a pleasant flutter through my belly before he covered my body with his own. We had just started kissing again when the door to the agency swung open and Raidou appeared with Gouto at his heels.

Seeing two of his friends making out on the couch, Raidou stopped in his tracks the normally detached summoner staring on with wide eyes and even Gouto blinked.

Oblivious to the looks we were receiving I groaned into Narumi's mouth, keeping a firm grip on his shirt as his mouth moved from mine to the side of my throat. But as I turned my head towards the direction of the door, groaning I froze once my eye saw someone standing there. In shock I lightly tapped Narumi on the side of his head but he didn't notice at first and I shuddered as his mouth lightly sucked at my throat. "N...Narumi...door." I gasped, struggling to ignore the ache that had formed in my belly.

"Jean, what is it?" Narumi groaned, lifting his head enough to see our two visitors and he groaned in disbelief this time. "Perfect timing you two." He muttered, both of our faces flushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Narumi climbed off the couch I sat up, straightening my shirt as a way to distract myself from Gouto's stare and Raidou's smile that he tried to hide under the brim of his hat.

"So there you two are. Got lost did you?" Narumi teased, not even looking remotely guilty at being caught in the act of making out with me.

"Of course not, Narumi." Gouto muttered and I snorted pulling my leg up onto the couch in order to rest it. "It was a little rude to leave us behind, Jean."

"So was upsetting me after what Haruki did to me. Or did you forget while you were busy scolding me?" I replied, grinning when Gouto narrowed his eyes. Shaking his head he raced over to Narumi's desk, leaping up onto it. "Narumi, could you please make me a coffee?"

"Coming up, Jean. Anyone else like one?" Narumi asked and Raidou shook his head, standing near the door. I looked towards the kitchen as Narumi headed off to make us both a coffee.

"You two are hopeless. I thought after spending a few months apart you would find someone else." Gouto commented and I shook my head, busying myself with checking the bandages keeping my wound clean.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you but you had no business talking down to me like that. Since Haruki punched me in the face I can't open my left eye in case you hadn't noticed." I told them and Raidou walked towards the couch, kneeling in front of me. "Anyway I can make my own decisions about who I date without your imput, Gouto."

"I did see Haruki strike you but I didn't think he did this much damage." Raidou replied and I just shrugged as he straightened. We both looked up, me with a tiny smile as Narumi reappeared holding two steaming cups.

"Thanks, Narumi." I said as he handed one to me and he gave me a quick nod and a smile that lit up his face. "Despite still being a little frustrated at being scolded I apologize for leaving you and Raidou back in Dark Ginza-Cho." I told the cat who gave me a slight nod before he curled up on the desk, much to Narumi's irritation.

Setting himself down on his desk chair, Narumi took a sip of his own coffee. "So what do we have so far? Another summoner?" He asked once Raidou filled him in on the battle with Haruki. "Figures we'd run into trouble. I guess the last few months of peace wouldn't last." He added with a wince.

"At least we have a name to go with that face. Too bad my leg and eye are making me sit this out." I complained and Narumi gave me a sympathetic look. "Can't be helped I guess. Though even if I can't fight I can still be helpful."

"Since you'll be doing a lot of sitting around, until your wounds heal of course, I have an idea." Narumi said and I groaned as he headed towards the shelves where all of his case files were kept. "Before you complain I don't mean the case files." He added, fixing me with a smirk and I breathed out as he reached up to reach another box. When he returned I saw a small leather bound book sitting in his hand and I stared at him then it.

"What is that?" I asked, noting the strange writing on the cover. "It kind of reminds me of Raidou but I don't know why." Taking a seat beside me on the couch, Narumi set the book down between us with a grin and I stared at him.

"It's from my village, Jean. If you really want to be a summoner I suggest you check it out." Gouto explained as he leapt down from the desk. "Raidou, we should fill the Herald in on our current situation. Also it might have to ask around about our summoner. Maybe someone knows who he is." He said and I gave Raidou a nod before the summoner headed for the front door.

Apparently it's been in Raidou's family for generations." Narumi explained as I peered at the cover. "It's like a manual for devil summoners. That's what Raidou told me anyway when I asked."

"That's helpful." I said, carefully opening the cover to find several sketches inside. I grinned again when I reconized a sketch of Fenrir though I almost immediately frowned when I saw one of Cerberus. "Guess it wasn't his fault. He was trained by a pretty nasty summoner." I muttered to myself as I turned another page. I found more sketches that showed other demons, some I'd seen and some I hadn't met yet.

Though the book was written in a language I wasn't familar with I didn't mind since the tome had detail sketches of many demons including a symbol on each and after further reading I discovered it must have something to do with their classes. I knew that was right after I found a flame sketched next to Fenrir and another sketch that looked like the ice demon Haruki had summoned with an ice symbol beside it.

"Interesting huh?" Narumi asked but I didn't even hear him and he rolled his eyes at me, watching with a smirk while I flicked through the book, taking care not to bend any of the pages.

 _If I did Raidou would never forgive me. Plus Gouto would scold me forever it I left even a fingernail mark._

"Wonder what demon that is?" I muttered, looking down at a young woman. "I thnk I've seen her somewhere before. Looks kind of like Lilim."

Narumi a little curious peeked over my shoulder and when I heard a low whistle I turned my head to stare at him. "You do realize she's a demon?" I pointed out and he gave me a tiny smile so I snorted at him. "Besides that's Lilim. She might look sweet but I would be careful if I were you...not that you can see demons anyway." I told him, trying to ignore how close he was sitting.

"I leave the demons to Raidou. Unlike you I can't see them." Narumi answered and I shrugged, returning my attention to the tome. While I flicked through the book Narumi leant over again though his attention was on me this time instead of the tome. Preoccupied I started to forget he was there until I felt his hands on my shoulders and I turned my head enough to look him in the face.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked but Narumi didn't hear or maybe he was just ignoring me when he started to rub my shoulders. "Narumi?"

"Don't look so worried, Jean. I'm just giving you a back rub, nothing else." Narumi explained and after a few more seconds I sighed, turning my attention back to the tome in front of me. For the next few minutes I focused all of my attention on Raidou's book so Narumi continued his backrub and pretty soon I sighed, actually enjoying it. "See? You need to loosen up a little." He told me and I had to admit, secretly of course, that his hands felt kind of nice. Even when they moved a little further down I didn't worry too busy checking the book to even notice where his hands were wandering.

Until I gave a little yelp, my head turning to glare at him and he chuckled. "You were so absorbed in Raidou's book I think you forgot I was here." Narumi teased, his hands perfectly still.

"I was until you started groping my rear." I pointed out and he chuckled, giving my cheeks a quick squeeze that made me gasp.

"That's groping your rear, Jean." Narumi said and I snorted again, returning my attention back to the book. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked and I shrugged, flicking over the next page. Slightly dumbfounded, Narumi didn't react until I sighed and without turning my head I spoke.

"What can I say except for 'stop groping my rear?'" I muttered, hoping he couldn't see the slight flush of my cheeks. Shaking his head in amusement and a little impressed to boot, Narumi gave my backside another slightly harder squeeze.

I shrugged it off too busy studying what I decided to call the summoner's manual to pay him the slightest attention. Narumi chuckled when I smiled at the book, eyes focused on the page in front of me which gave the detective an idea. Absorbed in the book I still noticed the second Narumi's hands released me and I couldn't help letting out a breath thinking he'd given up on distracting me. Narumi, however had other ideas and I let out a girly shriek when he pulled me into his lap. The book slipped and I cringed when it smacked into the floor.

"Narumi!" I snapped and he burst out laughing at me, not even fazed that I might have damaged the ancient tome. Leaning over as far as I could, or at least as far as Narumi's grip would allow me to, I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the book was undamaged. "Raidou not to mention Gouto would have had my head if I'd damaged their book." I told Narumi who smirked at me.

"You're cute when you're angry." Narumi answered and I lowered my eyebrows at him, noting that his grip had tightened while I had been distracted by the tome.

"I'm not...are you sure?" I asked and he slowly nodded. "Alright since you won't let me study in peace what do you have in mind?"

Still smiling, Narumi leant in even closer. We had barely even begun kissing when there was a cough and Narumi's lips left mine, both of us looking towards the owner of the cough with twin sour expressions.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tae asked and I gave a growl that sounded so much like Fenrir that it sent a jolt down my spine. "Once again I did knock but you two seem to be busy."

"Of course we were." Narumi grumbled and I'm not proud to admit that I sulked just a tiny bit when Narumi's arms slipped from around my waist. Climbing from the couch, Narumi adjusted his tie. "Now what did you need?"

"That's a little rude, Narumi." Tae scolded as Narumi knelt, handing me the book before he walked over to the desk. "I came all this way to give you some info too."

"Okay, what's the info?" Narumi asked with a sigh, sinking into his leather chair.

"I heard a rumor that there's a man going around causing chaos in the Capital. By the name of Haruki...something." Tae explained and I rose from the couch so fast I almost ran into the table.

"Haruki Rokurou? You found him?" I stammered, facing Tae. "Please where is he?"

Tae stared at me, looking a little alarmed and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Narumi was about to rise from his chair and I turned around, giving him a head shake.

"Sorry, Jean but all I've been able to gather was that he's been sighted around the Capital, mostly around Tsukudo-Cho. Why, do you know something I don't know?" Tae explained and I chewed my lip, watching with the slightest smile when she produced a notebook and a pencil from her pocket.

"Since you gave us some information I guess it's only fair to return the favor. What we know so far is that he's a summoner and a powerful one at that. I've already had the bad luck of running into him twice and I've paid for that both times." I explained when Tae stared at my black eye.

"I wasn't going to say anything but what happened to you?" Tae asked and I coughed, resisting the urge to scratch at my eye when it started itching.

"Second run in with that summoner. Smacked me right in the eye and now it hurts to open it. Narumi gave me some ice for it so it should be better soon." I said and she nodded, her eyes moving to Narumi briefly before she looked back at me. "Yeah it looks pretty bad I know." I admitted and Tae nodded, writing something in her notebook.

"I can't believe he'd strike a lady like that. What a jerk." Tae scolded and at his desk Narumi sniggered. "I don't see you protecting her, Narumi." She added and I stifled a giggle at the face he pulled at Tae while she had her attention focused on her notebook.

"I doubt he really cares who he hurts, Tae. Besides Jean and Raidou gave him a good run for his money before he disappeared again. I just hope Raidou finds him without too much trouble." Narumi said, leaning over to open the desk drawer. Taking out a cigarette he lit it and after blowing a smoke ring he settled back into his favourite chair. "Also I wasn't there when Raidou and Jean went looking for Haruki."

"He's right, Tae. Anyway he's been looking after me since I arrived back in Tsukudo-Cho." I told her and at his desk Narumi gave me a grateful smile. "I came across that summoner not long after I arrived back and he...used a spell on me. If it wasn't for him I would have..." I trailed off, swallowing before I could finish. "Never mind. So thanks for the info."

"No problem but are you sure you're alright? You look a little flushed." Tae answered, putting away her notebook and I just shrugged at her not wanting to reveal anything more. But, Tae being Tae, spoke again. "We're friends aren't we?"

"If you really want to know the details I'll tell you." I answered and Narumi watched on, a little worried when I clenched and unclenched my fists. "I tried to take a knife to my face." I admitted and Tae stared at me, eyes wide in alarm. Without sparing them another glance I headed towards the bathroom, wiping my one good eye.

"I didn't know. Is that true, Narumi?" Tae asked, sipping at the coffee Narumi had made for her and after a glance at the open doorway he nodded. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"Don't worry about it, Tae. I was as shocked as you. The fact is that summoner has a power Raidou's never seen before and it messed with Jean's mind. Long story short she's...better now but it's not a permanent solution so we need to find that summoner as soon as possible." Narumi told her as Tae swallowed her coffee.

"I hope Jean's not too steamed at me." Tae joked though Narumi could see her frowning at the doorway. "Hey I have an idea. If I publish an article about this Haruki fellow maybe someone'll come forward and we'll find him quicker." She suggested and Narumi brightened, nodding. "Great. Thanks for the coffee but I'd better get back. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Tae added, finishing her cup before she handed it back to Narumi. Giving him a wave she left and Narumi finally sighed, looking towards the doorway.

Finishing his own coffee he set it down on the desk before he headed after Jean. Right now I was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror, staring at my black eye with a frown.

 _Trust me to end up with a black eye and I haven't even been here a week too. Stupid Haruki. Like I needed this after he screwed up my mind._

"Jean, are you in there?" Narumi called, lightly knocking on the door when I didn't answer right away. I looked up at the ceiling with one opened eye, glaring at it as best I could before I replied.

"Of course, Narumi." I snapped and the door slowly opened to reveal a curly-haired detective with a sheepish look on his face. Seeing that I chewed my lip. "I'm being a jerk again aren't I?" I muttered but Narumi surprised me but shaking his head.

"I was there when you tried to...well, injury yourself so I kind of know what you're going through." Narumi started and I opened my mouth, about to interrupt until he held up a hand. "I'm not going to ask where you got the knife from but I want you to know that sometimes even the best of us make mistakes."

"I know that, Narumi!" I shouted and he cringed, still standing in the doorway. "Can we just drop it and talk about something else? Anything else?" I begged and Narumi chuckled, fiddling with a strand of his hair.

"I have an idea." Narumi replied and I frowned, a little unsure but soon I found myself outside the building. I took a deep breath, breahing in the cool air and Narumi chuckled beside me. "I thought you could use a break."

"Great idea. It's nice to be outside without being in constant danger. I don't know how Raidou does this everyday." I answered, brushing a stray strand of my hair away from my eyes. "Makes me glad that the Capital's not relying on me to defend it."

"Makes me glad I'm not a summoner." Narumi put in and I giggled, slipping a summoning tube from my jacket pocket. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised and I just grinned at him. Whispering I held the tube out and in a flash of light Fenrir appeared, moving to my side with a low growl. Smiling I knelt in front of him.

"I missed you, Jean." He growled and I nodded, giving his head a scratch. "I am sorry I did not protect you better." He muttered and I gave him a tiny smile, rubbing the fur around his neck.

"I'm supposed to be the summoner and you did a great job. I just need a little more practice and we'll be fine." I told him and he nodded at me, Narumi just staring at the blank space in front of him. "Narumi suggested we go for a walk and I agreed. I don't think anything will happen but could you keep an eye out for us just in case?" I asked and he growled softly, nuzzling my leg before he walked in front of us.

"Talking to your demon again?" Narumi asked and I straighted, wincing at the ache in my leg before I nodded. "So are you ready to go for a walk?"

"Of course." I answered Narumi, entwining my fingers through his hand and he blinked at me. "Lead the way, detective." I giggled and he sighed though I noticed as we set out on our walk he didn't release my hand.

We spent the next half an hour wandering Tsukudo-Cho but when I began to fidget Narumi stopped. "Jean, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Narumi asked and I looked at him, Fenrir gazing up at me too.

"Just...feeling a little uncomfortable. The last few times I was wandering around here something bad happened. I know it sounds silly but can we go somewhere else?" I asked him and Narumi gave me a tiny smile, giving my hand a quick squeeze at the same time. Even Fenrir growled, liking that idea and after Narumi lead me to a streetcar I breathed out feeling a tiny bit better.

"Narumi, can I ask you a question?" I said a few minutes after we boarded the streetcar, taking a seat at the back. His attention on the view outside Narumi turned to me, startled when I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were looking out the window again weren't you? Is something wrong?"

"I was just checking where we are." Narumi answered but I didn't believe him and it must have shown in my face because he tilted his head to one side, the look oddly attractive. "Alright fine, dollface. I was watching in case that summoner's following us." He admitted and I groaned, taking my hand away from his before I stared out the window too.

"Great now that gives me something else to worry about. Thanks a lot, Narumi." I groaned as I turned my attention back to Narumi who scratched the side of his head looking a tiny bit guilty. "Look as soon as we get to the next stop we should diembark. Fenrir can keep watch and also act as backup. I just wish I had a healer." I told him and Narumi nodded, now looking confused.

Getting off the streetcar I followed Narumi who looked around for a moment to get his barings. "We're in the middle of Ginza-Cho so we should be safe." Narumi told me and I gave him a long look. "Hey lighten up, dollface. We're perfectly...safe?" He muttered as we both felt a strange sensation and I found myself unable to move.

"Ugh...something's taking us into the Dark Realm! Darn it I knew something bad was going to happen!" I growled, silently grateful that I had already released Fenrir but my demon could barely move himself and I grit my teeth.

"Should have kept...my big mouth shut." Narumi growled mostly to himself before darkness swirled around us, dragging us into the Dark Realm.

Time passed and I groaned, opening my eyes to find myself lying on the cold ground. After a struggle I managed to sit up, shaking my head to clear it. "Narumi?" I whispered and he echoed my groan, his eyes fluttering open.

"Dark...Realm, huh?" He asked, sitting up beside me rubbing at the bridge of his nose as I staggeered to my feet. He took my offered hand and once I helped him up he shook his own head, slowly looking around. "Nice." He muttered and I snorted, staring when Fenrir leapt to his side. Not used to seeing Fenrir he jumped and I let out a giggle when he tripped, falling with a loud smack on the ground.

"You are a funny detective." Fenrir growled, nuzzling Narumi who just looked at the wolf demon with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"More like a defective detective." I responded and that had me laughing despite us being dragged into Dark Ginza-Cho. Though my laughter subsided when we both heard a giggle and I froze, glancing around while Narumi climbed to his feet.

"That wasn't funny, Jean." He complained but I didn't hear him, too busy looking around us for the owner of the laughter. "Jean, did you hear something?"

"Someone's watching us." I whispered and Narumi listened carefully before we all hear the giggle again. This time it seemed to be getting closer and I reached for my summoning tubes until the giggle stopped, replaced by a voice.

"Awww. I just want to play with you." A young girl's voice complained and I searched the area, Fenrir sniffing the air to find her. But she just giggled again and I sighed, my fingers moving from the tubes to the gun hidden in my pocket. Seeing the revolver Narumi raised an eyebrow at me and I looked straight at him.

"It's only if I need it. Can you honestly blame me though?" I asked him and he nodded, scratching his cheek. Distracted he didn't notice but I did and Fenrir growled as something appeared behind my friend. "What demon is that?" I whispered, instantly alert as a demon floated near Narumi's left shoulder a thin smile on her lips.

"Wh...what's behind me?" Narumi stammered, unable or maybe just unwilling to turn his head. At his shoulder the female demon giggle, laying a petite hand on his shoulder.

"Hi there." She laughed and when I raised my revolver she pouted, sticking her tongue out. "Aww I just wanted someone to play with but you're being mean. Maybe I can play with your friend instead."

"Hey don't you hurt him or I'll..." I started and she shrugged, raising a hand and I blinked as a pink light enveloped Narumi. He jerked, his eyes widening though as I'm staring at him unsure his eyes are closing. "What did you do to him, Lilim?" I finally asked but she just smiled at me and with that same smile she waved her hand. It takes a few seconds but then we've returned to Ginza-Cho and I'm relieved if it wasn't for the strange smile and the red cheeks that Narumi's sporting now.

Completely at a loss I just keep staring at him until he headed my way and I can't help smiling back at him, somewhat relieved that Lilim hadn't actually harmed him. But then he pushed me backwards and with a yelp I'm pushed not too gently into the phone booth behind us. Fenrir growled low in his throat, wanting to defend me but also confused as he looked from me to Narumi and back.

By that time Narumi's lips are pinning my own and I find myself fumbling for the door, pulling it open as fast as humanly possible before I yank Narumi inside the door slamming it shut behind a very confused and slightly frightened demon.

Several minutes pass and then the door opened, Fenrir whining softly as Narumi exited the phone booth first hurriedly adjusting his shirt, doing up the first three buttons before he adjusted his tie so it's straight. I followed behind the detective and Fenrir growled at me, eyes narrowed as I quickly try to button up my shirt. Discovering that it's missing the top two buttons I zip my jacket to hide my now damaged shirt, my cheeks a faint red along with the visible red mark on the right side of my neck.

"That was...unexpected." Narumi commented, fixing his derby and I sigh to myself when he doesn't even blush at how close we were a few minutes ago. "At least she didn't harm us." He added and I nearly giggled when I see the faint mark at the base of his throat.

"Be grateful for small mercies I guess." I added with a tiny smile. "Sorry about that, Fenrir but at least Lilim was in a playful mood."


End file.
